


There was never a BOY who lived

by Kittalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Snape, Hermione and Ron Bashing, MTF Harry Potter, Snape Lives, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittalia/pseuds/Kittalia
Summary: Harry Potter doesn’t exist. Not anymore. He disappeared. No one really cares anymore. Meanwhile, Snape gets a daughter- a girl with strikingly green eyes and red hair to compete with the Weasleys, only a few days old he named Lilith Snape. He got her with the help of a potion called Specerso - it causes your chromosomes to reverse and sex to change, an untraceable age reversal spell and a very unhappy, trans Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Hermione

I had always been a girl at heart. They may call me Harry, there may have a large M on my birth certificate, but I wasn’t male. I had all these plans- get out the Dursleys, leave, get hormones and eventually surgery off the NHS. Legally change my name. I don’t know what to, but something flowery, whilst also honouring my dad's name- Jasmine, perhaps? It sounds sorta like James. 

Then came magic. And some stupid prophecy

“ _ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …” _

All this talk of  _ Him _ . A male. That put a rather large hole in my plans. 

Harry Potter could never become female. Even after I defeated Voldemort, I would forever be paraded around as  _ The  _ **_Boy_ ** _ Who Lived Twice _ ! 

Even though I can never fully transition, I hope in secret, you will respect 

Your friend, the girl who lived

Harriette Potter (Until I choose a new name. Harrie’s fine)

 

Hermione glared at the parchment, scribbled something on the back before screwing it into a paper ball and chucking it at her face. 

“Mr Potter!” she shouted. Harrie ran over to her bed, yanked her trunk out and grabbed a long green dress and pulled on while sobbing. She turned over her note

_ Harrison Potter _

_ You are a boy! A stupid, arrogant boy. Fame has clearly gotten to your head! You are a boy, and if you think you will ever be anything else, you need a mind healer, not hormones and surgery! _

_ Hermione _

“I thought she would be cool with it. She’s… she’s Hermione. She thinks logically.” Harrie muttered while crying. She cringed at herself in the mirror. The dress had made her eyes pop- it was made for her mother, of course, it did- but it just made everything masculine more obvious. The hairs on her chin. The broadness of her shoulders. Her short, choppy hairstyle. Harrie knew girls could have short hair, but she wouldn’t have it that short. 

Harrie stopped crying. She had a mission. Hermione wouldn’t except her, she knew Ron was now against it, even if he wasn’t before Hermione got to him. 

Dumbledore was dead.    
Dobby was dead.   
Hedwig was dead.    
Fred was dead.    
Sirius was dead.    
Remus and Tonks were dead.    
She didn’t have custody of Teddy.    
What was there to live for? 

Harrie pulled out her wig. It was good quality and jet black, but much sleeker than her natural hair, and longer-just past his shoulders to be exact. A female cut cloak covered her shoulders, shoving the scrunched up note into her pocket so none of her dorm mates found it before leaving the Gryffindor common room. It was mid-afternoon, Sunday, chucking it down with rain, lots of students were roaming the corridors. Harrie just slipped in amongst them, invisible. 

She pulled up next to the kitchen and pulled on the doors. Locked. 

Dammit. She slid down the wall, sobbing, not caring if anyone saw. 

A hand touched her shoulder. Harrie looked up at the person this hand belonged to.

Severus Snape. He looked equally shocked to see Harry Potter staring back at him. 

“Come with me, Potter” he murmured. I followed him, head slightly lowered- enough to hide my identity, high enough so my wig wouldn’t fall off. I walked in silence with him down the stairs, the corridors empty, down to the dungeons, and by extension, Snape's office. 

“What's the matter, Potter?” He asked, none of the usual hard voice reserved for Harrie normally. She was too distraught to speak, so she pulled out the note, and wrote on the front

_ When done, turn over,  _ before passing it to him. He began to read and turned it over, clearly recognising Hermione’s handwriting. When he finished, he chucked it in the fire.

“Miss Potter. Can I call you Harriette?” he asked. Harrie nodded, and Snape said the most marviousless words she’d ever heard.

“Harriette. I can help you!”

The first part of the plan was deadly simple- get out of Hogwarts. Snape put a glamour on Harrie to resemble a random student, a first-year girl with short brown hair. Her dress was transfigured into one to fit her smaller frame, the cloak turned into a grey hoodie. She walked into the dorm room, and pulled her hood up over her hair, walked into the boy's dorm and packed up her trunk, pulling it to Snape’s office after Harry Potter wrote his final words.

_ Leaving. Never try to find me. Harry Potter is gone! _ _   
_ _ Harry.  _ She said goodbye to the dorm room and her wand- she’d get a replacement- it could be tracked!

She abandoned the note on her bed. She took her last look at Hogwarts for at least 11 years. 

Prince Manor was a large, black, depressing manor house, but the flower beds of lily flowers brightened up the place. 

“Pinny!” yelled Snape. A small house elf appeared, with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a pale yellow pillowcase, clean, with a belt with feather dusters and brushed hanging of it. 

“Pinny, this is Harriette. She’s going to be staying with us for a while.” The wind blew my wig, revealing my scar. 

“Harry Potter?” asked Pinny “Pinny has heard of you, the freer of house elves.”

“I go by Harriette now, Pinny. You can call me Harrie, or Miss Harrie,”

“Ok, Miss Harrie. Master Severus, which spare room shall Pinny set up?”

“The one next to my room with the balcony, Pinny- 2 doors down from mine.” At his words, Pinny disappeared. Harrie turned to Snape

“So what does the potion entail?”

“Harriette, walk with me, talk with me. This potion will cause your single X chromosome to duplicate. It will also completely reverse your genetics to the recessive genes that aren’t showing, causing them to duplicate and kick out the dominant ones- you will have purely Lily’s genes, basically. You will look like your mother. Most of this is quite painless, apart from when your sausage changes to a taco, if you know what I mean.”

“But, sir, wouldn’t it be suspicious that Harry Potter disappears, and then this girl appears who looks like  _ his _ mother?” Harrie put the " _ his" _ in quote marks. 

“That's where the second potion comes in,” Said Snape.  “Remember the Ageing Potion the Weasley twins took to put their names in the goblet of fire?”

“So… I’m going to be an old witch?”

“Not quite.” Snape corrected. “With your consent, I could reverse your age to a newborn infant, and have you as my daughter.” Harrie just stood still, green eyes glassy, staring in shock.

“Really Professor? You want me as your Daughter?”

“Yes, my child. I do. The potion will take a month to brew, and so you can use this time to find your new name. I won’t take that away from you, even if you choose something ugly, like  Prudence Bertha Snape, I swear on my magic,”

 

That month was one of the most hectic of Harrie’s life. Her room was full of baby name books. She knew her middle name- Jamie. She was going to honour Sna- her new father too, but his first name was so ugly, and no female version sparked her fancy. Jamie did thought, she couldn’t tell why though.

She still didn’t have a first name. She could just decide to go as Jamie Snape, but she couldn’t imagine being called that for her whole life, so she picked up another book and opened it to a random page.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to  **Lilith** . It was similar to her mothers but slightly different- she didn’t want to be Lily Potter II. 

_ Lilith _

_ Derived from Akkadian lilitu meaning "of the night" _

There were some biblical links she didn’t care about- Neither she nor her father were religious. She tried the name in her head.

_ ‘Lilith Jamie Snape,’  _ She instantly felt warm inside,  _ ‘Thats my name!’  _ Lilith jumped on her bed and ran one room down to the nursery they were decorating for when she was de-aged. The walls were pink, apart from one side that was panelled and covered in flowery wallpaper, the sky blue with white, fluffy clouds. This would change to be black with large stars at night. The crib was white and centred in the centre of the room, with a blanket that was mainly lilac, with a pink border. A fairy mobile above the crib. A fold-down changing table was hidden in the panelling. A blue wardrobe was stocked with baby clothes Lilith helped to choose. The floor was covered in cream carpet. Finally, a white rocking chair sat by the large bay window that opened onto a balcony. It was in this chair her father sat, rocking himself.

“Father! I have found my new name!” Lilith shouted happily.

“And what is it, my little Honeywood?”

“Lilith Jamie Snape.” 

 

The potions were complete. Severus placed scar removal cream on Harry Potter's iconic lightning scar (not because it wasn’t a Horcrux, it could be removed) before passing her a potion. It was an unappealing cold grey but smells of peppermint and hot chocolate.

“This is the  Specerso potion- the one that will change your appearance and sex.” Lilith sat on the bed in the guest room that she’d ben staying in for the last time. Her father stood there holding it out for her, hardcore pain potion and a dreamless sleep potion decorated. Lilith was dressed in a simple muggle nightdress that she hoped would fill out. Lilith knew she wouldn’t have her curves and breasts for longer than an hour, and then not until she went through puberty again.

Lilith picked up the potion and swallowed.

She screamed

Her father handed her a pain relief potion and a dreamless sleep. She chugged it. 

 

Lilith had even less time as a teenage girl then she thought. She got a quick look at herself in the mirror- she looked like her mother- before being handed a red potion in a glass flask. This potion worked quickly, and the (nearly) adult quickly shrunk into the size of a newborn baby in a matter of minutes. Snape picked up his new child and looked at her. She had Lily’s eyes, with a single lock of curly, scarlet red hair. He dressed his new child in a green tutu dress and white shoes, wrapping her in the soft blankets of her crib.

He -Severus Snape- had a daughter. A beautiful, perfect daughter. Lilith Jamie Snape.


	2. Lilith Jamie Snape has replaced him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape gets Lilith legal, and Lilith almost reveals herself only a day into the reverse age

The next day, Snape arose from his bed with the sunrise. Normally, he would wait until eightish, but Lilith was crying.   
With a sigh, he awoke, quickly dressed, pulling his black robe around him. on his black robe over his pyjamas. She would slowly regain her maturity, but was an annoying, normal baby   
She was screaming, so Snape picked up the pace.   
Lilith’s single curl bounced as she screamed. A pink bear that Snape knew he’d tucked up with her had been chucked out. She was dressed in a pale pink onesie and was jumping up and down. With a sigh, Snape pulled down the concealed changing table, and removed the onesie. A stink echoed out, but Snape was used to the smell, and made the poop disappear, before putting it back on.   
“Today, we’re going to register you as a legal child, Lilith.” Said Snape to his daughter, as he dressed her, this time in a sliver frilly top and dark green tutu, and a pair of white socks with green shoes. A lime coloured ribbon was tied around his only lock of hair.   
“Come on Lilith,” Snape said, hugging his daughter to his chest. He grabbed a small stuffed stag and a pink dummy patterned with white lily flowers and placed it in his robes pockets before entering the fireplace, placing the floo powder on both his and Lilith head, and announced   
“Ministry of Magic - Newborn Announcements”

Lilith started crying the second Snape stepped out of the green flames, so Severius fished out her binky into her mouth. He’d only been a parent for an infant for a matter of hours, he was basically exhausted.   
“Its rough, isn’t it,” said a woman. Snape turned to her. It was Mrs. Weasley.  
“She’s got hair as red as mine, Severus, whats her name?”  
“Lilith Jamie Snape,”   
“Cute. Who’s the mother?” Snape bit his lip.  
“She’s a suregot. Teenage half blood-needed some cash- she wanted to be anonymous,” splitted out Snape  
“Oh. Well if you ever want erm… Lilith to have a mother figure… just pop in. I’m sure Ginny would like her, and Hermione’s been coming over since Ron proposed to her,”  
Lilith's arms crossed, face bright red. Her breathing was heavy.   
“Erm… We have an appointment to register her- you know- for Hogwarts, her british muggle legal registration ect,”  
“I understand Severus- I’ve been through this 7 tim…”  
Snape ran off before she finished her sentence, hiding out in the toilets until Liliths rage had calmed down 

A strict-looking lady sat a the head of the oval table. She had a half moon monocle floating over her left eye. Both of her eyes were slanted and pale, white-washed grey that perfectly matched her hair, that sat in a low bun at the nape of her neck. A lime green quick notes quill sat next to her. She pulled a purple Identity Card off the pile, taking a quick picture of her from across the table  
“Name of the newborn?” she asked in a gravelly voice.   
“Lilith Jamie Snape.”  
“Date of birth?”  
“31st of October, 1998,”  
“Mothers Name?”  
“Unknown.” The woman looked at him as the quill wrote.  
“Name of Father?”  
“Severus Tobias Snape”  
The women slid the passport over the table, and ordered him to sign on the dotted line, and then to leave.


	3. The Party of the  anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith goes to a party, and meets Hermione

Lilith had successfully lived without the burden of Harry Potter for three years. She, of course, didn't understand what this means, even though she'd began to regain her memories from the age of two.

But she didn't understand what this means. She just sat on the stool as Hinley, her personal house elf, brushed her bright red, shoulder length hair for her first one year anniversary party, with o french braid from her side parting. She slip a gold and pale emerald tiara behind her french braid, with a dark green dress with a silver belt, with beading around the collar. She wore her favourite blue and white spotted striped and a pair or black mary-janes with hot pink soles. For warmth, she wore a silver tailcoat cardigan.

Hinley put a spell to make her eyelashes larger and more adorable, and Lilith put on her strawberry tinted lip balm.

Her father knocked on her door, wearing a green robe with a black shirt, black trousers, shiny shoes and dark green bow tie.

"Are you ready, my little Moonstone?"

"Yes, fatha,"

"You can take one toy, my little Dragon Claw." Lilith ran into her toy box and rummaged around until she found her favorite doll - Kaia. She looked like Lilith, but with longer hair, done in two buns at the top of the hair, and she wore a blue short dress with silver frilly sleeves with no shoes.

"Ready Fatha," said Lilith, grabbing her father's hand. Together, they apparated away.

Ron and Hermione had certainly done the place up well for the shrieking shack was actually liveable, or at least that's how it looked from the outside. Snape bent down to Lilith's shorter height.

"Now, Lilith, remember, you are not to let anyone know you were Harry, so ask for everyone's name. Be adorable, not that that's hard, have fun, and if there's any problem." Snape paused to place a locket around Liliths neck, it's green with a large white L.

"This is a mirror call. Open it up and press the L and you will call me. Have fun, and look for Teddy, you should be of similar ages."

Snape stood up, and Lilith grabbed his hand once again, and they entered.

Snape went off to the teachers lounge to talk about what had been happening since he left to raise Lilith, leaving Lilith on her own. She walked along, getting pushed a little by the adults who didn't notice her, until someone grabbed her.

"Hey there little girl, what's your name?"

"Lilith. What's your name?"

"That's a very pretty name you have there, Lilith, I'm Hermione Weasley-Granger,"

"I know you! My fatha taught you at Hogwarts. He said you were the smartest witch in your class,"

"Who's your Father?"

"Sev.. Sere… Serve…," Lilith stuttered. She opened her locket, pressing the L.

"Fatha, how do I say your name?"

"Severus Snape, my Rose Petal. But keep this for emergencies,"

"Ok fatha," Lilith said before closing the locket

"Lilith, your father is a very bad man." Stated Hermione. Lilith, to her surprise, giggled.

"No he's not, silly. I thought you were smart." Hermione, offended by this child insulting her intelligence, retorted.

"Look, Lilith, your a child, how old are you? Two?" "Thwee!" "Ok, three, and your Father has fed you nothing but lies. He served Voldemort and was a death eater." Lilith locked eyes with Hermione, eyes Hermione swore were familiar although she couldn't place from where, and stated, coldly "I don't think I like you!" Before skipping off, restarting her quest to find Harry's godson. She spotted him, wearing a striped top and jeans, due to his curly hairs bright colours flashing.

"Hi!" Teddy greeted, his superman action figure flying around. Lilith's doll did the same.

"Hi! What's your name?" Asked Lilith

"Teddy!"

"I'm Lilith," said the girl with a smile.

Meanwhile

Hermione has given up on finding the Snape kid, and had set her sights on finding a different redhead - her Husband Ron.

"Ron! Snape has a daughter " Ron looked shocked at this

"But… the kid will learn dark arts. How old is she?"

"Three,"

"Adorable?"

"Absolutely, Snapes obviously using her as a lure to get muggle families out for Snape and the other Death Eaters some torture victims."

"I thought Harry killed Voldemort?"

"Honestly Ronald, we brewed polyjuice potion in year 2, I'm pretty sure Snape could as well. We have to save Lilith!"

"What can we do?" Hermione debated for a moment, before deciding

"She has the Weasley red hair, we'll just reverse age her to an infant and have her as our child. What do you think?"

"Yeah, why not? Let's name her after Fred. Winnifred Weasley-Granger?"

"Sounds good. You find Winnie, I'll start on the potion."

"Sounds good." They both smiles

d wide

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi! I hope you enjoyed. Btw, Snape is going to give Lilith lots of potion ingredients as nicknames such as…   
> NIGHTSHADE  
> NIGHTSHADE  
> NIGHTSHADE  
> Reviews are love. Eviews are life. Reviews keep me writing.


End file.
